Keep Your Sickness Off Me!
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Thor is sick, and Tony decides to help out just a little bit. It'd probably help if Thor didn't complain about it. Prompt-one-shot.


**I'll eventually get to a non-prompt Avenger story. At the moment, this story will not be that. This is a purely humor-filled story. I do not need someone coming on and saying "that's not canon." I know it's not. It's why it's here on **_**fan**_**fiction, not in the show. Anyways, this challenge prompt was to write a story based on a part of the lyrics from a song. My song was **"Country Song" **by** Seether**. Since I'm too stupid to do a proper song-analysis, I simply took a part of it and decided to use it in a humorous way.**

**Anyways, I own nothing. Not even the song or prompt.**

* * *

Thor was not feeling well, and from what Hank had explained to him later that day, he was sick. This horrified the Norse god because... well... he was a _god_. He was _not _supposed to be sick! But as he laid in his bed, his forehead sticky with his sweat and his nose plugged, he couldn't help but agree with Hank.

This did not mean he was pleased.

Tony walked into the room, a mask over his mouth and nose to protect him from the germs. Thor had never encountered the weird material before, so he was looking at it with a questioning look that went unnoticed by Tony, who kept a safe distance from the sick Avenger.

"How ya feeling?" Tony questioned.

Thor raised an eyebrow at the question, "I am feeling like I have faced a thousand ice giants."

"Yeah that's how a cold usually makes you feel," Tony remarked.

"_I_ do not get sick," Thor argued with pride.

"_Riight_," Tony said with his voice sounding like he was saying he was a liar.

"I blame your human science," Thor moaned.

"Are you serious!" Tony questioned, not believing they were going back to the age old magic-vs.-science argument.

"I have never been sick until I have come to your human world," Thor continued, believing his statement.

Tony had to bite his tongue at Thor's words. Mentioning about Thor's inability to return home was a sore subject for the poor man, one they were all trying to avoid. Thor wasn't making it any easier. Tony's musing left him unaware of what was going on around him, and Thor used this as his opportunity to reach for the mask Tony wore.

"What is this strange thing?" Thor questioned as he pulled off the mask.

"Ack! Keep your sickness off of me!" Tony said, coming out of his musings.

He pulled the mask back over his face firmly. Thor continued to try to grab the mask, but Tony would swat his hand away. Huffing, he crossed his arms and sat on the bed, sending a small glare at his leader because he was denied to hold the mask.

"I do not understand," Thor said.

"This mask protects me from catching your cold," Tony answered. "I can't afford to be sick."

"Being sick costs you?" Thor questioned.

"It's... just go to bed," Tony responded, not wanting to have to deal with Thor's questions.

Thor pouted like a child and crossed his arms.

"I do not feel tired," Thor argued.

"You will after you have this," Tony responded by holding up a bottle of medicine.

"I did not even know you had that thing in your hand," Thor muttered as his eyes narrowed in on the bottle.

"Yeah. The magic of medicine," Tony remarked offhandedly, pouring part of the liquid into a cup. Once at the level he wanted, he handed it to Thor. "Here, chug it down."

"It smells foul," Thor commented, his voice almost sounding like a moan at the end.

Tony narrowed his eyes. The fact that the other man was acting like a child would have been funny... if he wasn't for Thor already bugging Tony.

"Just chug it. Children younger than you do it without whining," Tony said, pushing the cup closer to him. "Besides, your taste is off because you're sick."

Thor chugged down the liquid and nearly spit it back out, instead swallowing it. Once down his throat, he ran for the sink, sticking his mouth under the running water. Tony stifled his snickering.

"I was correct! It is most foul!" Thor moaned as he turned off the sink after being sure he'd rid himself of the cherry taste.

"It's good for you," Tony argued. "Like I've said, children stomach it better than you."

"Truly these children's stomachs are made of steel," Thor commented as he made his way back to the bed.

"Acid. It's made if acid," Tony corrected.

Thor ignored Tony in favor of the bed. The leader was correct - Thor was suddenly tired. The minute his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep, ignoring the other man in the room. Rolling his eyes, Tony walked out of the room in favor of finding his hand sanitizer - he wasn't a germ-a-phobic or anything... he just didn't want to get sick.


End file.
